Ultimate Alliance (Earth-6109)
| Last = | HistoryText = After the new Masters of Evil attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier in the name of Doctor Doom, Nick Fury decided to create a superhuman task force called "the Ultimate Alliance" in order to defeat Doctor Doom and the Masters. Because of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier being very damaged, the first headquarters was the Stark Tower. As their missions continued they had to move to Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum as they had to travel to Hell. When Loki (one of the Masters) attacked Asgard, they had to move to Valhalla. After defeating Loki, who was controling the Destroyer Armor, Doctor Doom reveals to have stolen Odin's power, and uses it to kill the entire Alliance. But it's revealed that Uatu, the Watcher, saved them and made Attilan their new base. He revealed the heroes that the only way to stop Doom was to find the M'Kraan Crystal and steal the Muonic Inducer from Galactus, who was attacking the Skrull homeworld at that moment. After getting those items, the heroes returned to Earth, where Doom used his powers to twist reality slowly, and they flight to Latveria in order to defeat Doom once and for all. Using the M'Kraan Crystal and the Muonic Inducer, the heroes managed to steal a portion of Doom's power and use it against him. Finally, when he was weakened enough, Odin recovered his powers and teleported Doom for his punishment. Finally, Nick Fury disbanded the Ultimate Alliance as they are not needed again, yet. Some four years later, the Ultimate Alliance was torn into two factions: the Pro-Registration and the Anti-Registration because of the Superhuman Registration Act, which caused the Civil War. But this war ended when the Fold have begun taking over the world and infected superheroes and supervillains with nanites under its control. And the remaining heroes and villains have to worked together to stop this. Working together The Ultimate Alliance was able to defeat the Fold. Original Members * Captain America * U.S. Agent * Spider-Man * Scarlet Spider * Thor * Beta Ray Bill * Wolverine * Iron Man * Deadpool * Mr. Fantastic * Invisible Woman * Human Torch * The Thing * Storm * Iceman * Colossus * Nightcrawler * Cyclops * Magneto * Sabretooth * Elektra * Daredevil * Luke Cage * Ms. Marvel * Sharon Ventura * Spider-Woman * Arachne * Black Panther * Blade * Doctor Strange * Ghost Rider * Silver Surfer * Black Widow ** Yelena Belova * Captain Marvel * Hawkeye * Ronin * Moon Knight * Hulk * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Namor New Members during the Civil War * Green Goblin * Hobgoblin * Iron Fist * Juggernaut * Songbird * Venom (Mac Gargan) * Jean Grey * Gambit * Penance * Red Hulk * Psylocke * Sentry * She-Hulk * Carnage * Carnage Imposter * Cable | Equipment = | Transportation = * Quinjet * Hellicarrier | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Projects